An Artificial Love: Sovash X Venja
Plot Sovash was dimension hopping, trying to find a way to get back home and is lost....again. Chapter 1: Greetings with a Question MI Sovash: *Me and my luck. *he sighs walking down a street he just landed in 5 mins ago* Maybe I can kill some time in this book store. Itss better than staying out in the cold out here. *walking into a book store; looking around for books on the color spectrum of fire* mmmm. *sees a girl in the distance and feels compelled to talk to her* Venja: *sit was looking through a book, but she wasn't any normal female as she keeps reading.* Sovash: *walikng around and sees a book that the girl in reading and it pecks his interests* Excuse me, may I see that book. *he smikes* I just wanted to kill some time while im here and that book you have really has peaked my intrests. *looks at her and sncess something is off* Venja: *Blinks, looking over to Sovash* Why do you want to read this...? Sovash: *smiles* That book involves certin legends involving holy solders. it kind of i peaks my intrestss. *looks at her with confusion* Theress something off about you...you seem...not human. Venja: *She blinks* Of course not. Sovash: Really? So what are you? Venja: *she closes the book* I am a human and computer put together. Sovash: Really? *looks at her closly* Cool! *his eyes light up as he holds her hands due to excitement* How!? I've seen some things but how does one cross the bridge between biology and technology? Venja: *Confuse*...? Sovash: *backs off, blushing a bit knowing he was in her personal space as a sweat drops* S-Sorry. I got a bit carried away. I just like to learn new things. Venja: *She nods* OH, alright. Sovash: Yea, sorry mis. Oh, what's your name again? I don't believed I've asked you yet. Venja: It's Venja Sovash: Venja. *ponders on it and smiles* Cute name. I go by Sovash, weird nic-name huh? *smiles abit* Venja: Not really. Sovash: I know your half human half computer but a bit more emotion would be nice. *smiles a bit* Its a shame you dontt though, and your really cute too. *he mumbles underneath his breath as he catches his head looking at the ground* Venja: *she return looking at the book* I don't feel much due to my progarming, nothing more... Sovash: Really now? *he sighs* That may be true....but I do since human emotionsinn you. How much oumannned are you anyway? Just asking. Venja: *She looks at Sovash* None of us are measured but how outmanned we are. Sovash: *a bit confused* Sorry I was rude in asking that question. Venja: It is fine. *she close the book, but hands it to him.* Here Sovash: *takes it from her and smiles a bit* Thank you. *a blue flame appears over his head but vanishes quickly* Hehe....*looks away* You didn't see that...did Ya? *looks annoyed and blushes a bit* Venja: *She watches, confuse.*? Sovash: *blushes a bit but sighs* I-Itss Nothan. Well, thank you for the book. *starts to walk away* Well if imm lucky I can try to hide in this store untill I find a way back home. *he mumbles to himself as he heads down the stairs* Goodbey Ms. Venja. Venja: *Starts following him* I have nothing else better to do. Sovash: *looks at her in a confused way* Wait, what? Dontt you have a home to go to? Venja: *Confuse* Home? Sovash: *sighs* You know, home? A place where you're with your family, friends, or just where you live. *looks at her with concern and confusion* Venja: *confuse* ? Sovash: -_-... I see you dontt understand. *sighs* Still, even if you don't, why follow me? Random stranger, random male. What if you were kidnaped or hurt, or killed, or raped or, or something? You just don't follow random people. Venja: *She smiles* Because I want to follow you. Sovash: *surprised by her jesters and facial expression and blushes a bit* O-Ok, well just for today. *he sighs and smiles a bit back at her* Well I'm heading to buy this book and then to an Internet cafe. Your welcome to come or tap out. You chose. *he heads to the front desk* Venja: *Still by his side, blinking as she has her dully expression again* I like internet cafes. Sovash: *buys the book and heads for the door* Its gonna take a lot to get you to respond huh? *sighs a bit* Venja: *Watching him as she follows.* Sovash: *looks at her with an expression of confusion mixed with displeasure, but he smiles a bit and starts to chuckle* Venja, you sure are a strange one. Chapter 2: Internet Cafe Sovash: *enters the cafe; he holds the door open for Venja* Venja: *Walks inside, looking at Sovash* Sovash: *walks to the counter* Can I get a small mocha laté? *looks at Venja* You want something? Or can you even eat? J-Just askin. The Casher: *she smiles and chuccles a bit* What a "kindful boyfriend you are~". *she starts to laugh* Sovash: *blushes and shakes his hands in denial* N-N-No! I-I just met her! Venja: *She seem confuses* I am allow to eat, I am not made of robot-parts. Sovash: Sorry I assumed that and if I was rude. *turns back to the casheir* Make that two. And a brownie. *he is told to wait a bit and so he finds them a table* Venja: *She follows him, but connects with the internet.* The news are lively. Sovash: *puts on his reading glasses and starts reading* That's really cool that you're part robot since you're able to connect to the Internet without a device. *smiles as he looks at her* Venja: *she blinks, sitting at the table* Huh. Sovash: N-Nothin. *sighs a bit but smiles* Venja: *Watching, blinking*...? Sovash: *blinging* Is something the matter? Venja: Nope. Sovash: *a waiter brings in their coffe and the brownie* Oh, I got you a brownie too. I really didn't know if you liked sweats but,..*smiles and blushes a bit-8 Venja: Oh, I don't mind sweets. *she starts eating the brownie.* Sovash: *smiles as he finishes his book* Well according to this book a dimensional breakdown phenomanon last for severaldayss. Thus it'll be a while befor I leave. *looks outside as the sun sets* Oh lord! Itss getting late! Venja: Oh *looks* I forgot to look at time. *she opens a window.* Sovash: Itss fine...but I have no where to go. *he sighs as he drinks his coffe* Well today was fun though. I did get to meet a cute half human half android. *smiles a bit and blushes a bit* Venja: Mm? Sovash: *sighs* Its nothing. But itss getting late. You should probably go home. Venja: I have no home... *she blinks.* Sovash: Really? But dontt you have somewhere to go? To sleep? A place to be safe? *he looks concerned for her* Venja: *looks to him* No home. Sovash: *sighs as he gets up from the table* I-If you want Im going to rent a hotel while imm here...*sighs and blushes a bit with an annoyed look* You can come with me. I'm too worried what would happen to you. *pushes his chair in* Venja: *she was confuse, watching him* Sovash: *looks at her as he holds out his hand while holding the book in the other* You comin or not Venja? Venja: *She nods, following.* Sovash: *sighs but smiles a bit as he grabs her hand and they head out the door* Chapter 2: Akwardness in a Hotel Sovash: *enters the just rented hotel room he bought* This is quite large for what I was expecting. *smiles as he jumps and lays down on the couch* Venja: *looks around* Sovash: *looks at Venja* There's only one bedroom. So illl sleep on the couch. I hope I didnt forcee you to come. Venja: I need to be plug to the wall. Sovash: *-_-* And how do you do that? *her points to a plug as he sighs* You really dontt show emotions do you -_-? Venja: *she looks down* Emotions are not progarmed in me... Sovash: *walks over and pats her head* They arentt supost to be. They are what you feel and what you learn. *he smiles* Venja:... *looks up at Sovash* Sovash: *smiles as he pats her head* Now what did you want to find again? Venja: A slot, to put a plug in. Sovash: Ok....so how do you do that? Venja: Find a plug on my back, okay. Sovash: *blushes a bit and looks away* But wouldn't I have to take your shirt off.... Venja: *she already takes off her shirt* Please? Sovash: *turns red and backs up a bit* V-Venja! *sighs as he walks over to her* S-Sure.... Venja: Please do hurry so I can put on my shirt once more. Sovash: *looks a bit annoyed but hhelps her plug in* There we go. Put on your shirt Venja. *he looks away blushing with an annoyed look* Venja: *puts it back on* I feel expose when shirt is off. Sovash: *looks annoyed but sighs* Ya think? You really must be really smart or dumb letting me help you. I defiantly would hurt you but I bet soemoee would try to take advantage of that... Venja: I blast them in the face if they did that. *she blinks dully.* Sovash: *a sweatdrops as he gives a look of fear* W-Well...Wait! Why didntt you blast me!? *looking at her curiously* Venja: Because you didn't try to take advantage of me. Sovash: *sighs but smiles* I'm not that type of person. Venja: *she nods* I know Sovash: *sighs but smiles a bit* Yea yea Venja. Well imm gonna take a bath. *he gets up as he yawns and head's to the bathroom* Venja: Kay. *sits and charges.* Sovash: *soaking in the bathroom; he sneezes and his eyes glow blue and his blue flame appears over his head* Oh yea. I forgot she still dosent know I'm not an average human. * he blushes a bit as he thinks about her* Why am I reacting this way! Especially to a girl who is as emotional as a blank wall. Venja: Charging: 74% Sovash: *gets out of his bath and puts sweatpants and a tang top* Hey Venja, u done charging? Venja: Charge is at 98%, still charing. Sovash: *just looks at her and yawns* Well tell me if you need anything. Venja: *Sleeping* Sovash: *looks back and sighs but smiles as he walks over and pats her head* Venja: *Sleeping, charging.* Sovash: *smiles as he leaves the room and goes to sleep* Chapter 3: Morning Memos Sovash: *asleep in a bed as he tosess and turns* Venja: *fully charged* Sovash: *wakes up with a tired look and a flame on his head* Mornin Venja. You slept well? *he yawns as he opens the fridge*